crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Rollers
|hint = Spinning TNT is deadly. Jump on it instead. |relictimes = : 1:03.00 : 0:48.12 : 0:46.89 |developertime = 0:42.16 (Stephen I.) |bonus = Tawna |enemies = Rolling Stones, Skunks, Venus Fly Traps |prev = N. Sanity Beach |next = The Great Gate }}N. Sanity Beach was easy, yes? Good. Now you will discover a new crate: TNT, DON'T spin this crate! - Level description Jungle Rollers (えんばんいわの ジャングル lit. Jungle of the Disk-Rocks in Japanese) is the second level of the first island in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy ''remaster of the first game. It is the first level in the game - and, by extension, the entire series - to feature a bonus round and TNT crates. It is also the first level in the entire series to require a colored gem. It was the level chosen to represent ''Crash Bandicoot in the first ever Playstation 'Demo Disc' known as 'Demo 1'. Level design The level is set in a remote jungle on N. Sanity Island. Scattered around the level is a wide array of foliage that covers the perimeter of the path Crash must travel. There are also many ancient stone pillars and structures surrounding the path also that Crash traverses. The main titular feature of this level though is the giant rolling stones. These giant rolling stones roll along a set path, in which Crash must try to avoid these giant stones as they will guarantee death if he comes into contact with one of them unless he has an Aku Aku. Crash will also be introduced to the TNT crates in this level, which will explode after a three second countdown after Crash jumps on top of it. Crash will come across many different wildlife in the jungle including skunks and venus fly traps. Gem There are 38 crates in this level. To break them all, the green gem from The Lost City (or Hog Wild in the Japanese version) is required unless the player attempts to climb up the path using the scenery and arrow crates. The main path is simple and breaking each box without dying is easy to accomplish. Around halfway through the level, if the player has the green gem, a green platform will appear. If the player stands on it, it will elevate next to a few iron arrow crates. The player must then bounce on them to reach some stationary green platforms reminiscent of the previous, which the player can jump from to break three boxes which are unreachable when the green gem has not been retrieved. Once these and the other 35 boxes are broken and the player reaches the exit without dying, they will be rewarded with a clear gem. In the demo version of the level, the gem path is already there as Jungle-Rollers is the only level in the demo. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate - 2 *Arrow Crate - iron - 3 (only in the green gem path) *Arrow Crate - wooden - 2 *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate 2 (1 in NST or More if DDA is in play) *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate 1 Hazard Count * Skunks: 9 * Rolling Stones: 17 * Venus Fly Traps: 6 Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 2 * TNT Crates: 3 (2 in the Beta) * Other Crates: 30 (plus 3 hidden, 33 in the Beta) *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 5 *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 43' Bonus Round Head right and take out the crate. Over the gap for several crates containing a 1-Up and the portal. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 2 Jungle Rollers Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 2 Jungle Rollers Jungle Rollers - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 8) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 10 - Jungle Rollers 2 2 - Dumb or something|The Japanese Version. Crash Bandicoot "N. Sane Trilogy" Jungle Rollers (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Jungle Roller Enemies and Obstacles * Skunks - The skunks can be found roaming the path that Crash travels, and will cause damage if he runs into one of them. They can be easily defeated by simply jumping on them or spinning them away. Sometimes they will appear in groups, which means they may be harder to avoid. Crash will be able to defeat several skunks at once by spinning one of them into the rest of the group. * Venus Fly Traps - These carnivorous plants will appear along the path Crash must travel. They attack Crash by snapping their jaw at him, which will cause him to lose a life or Aku Aku mask if they hit him. They can be defeated by avoiding their jaw and jumping on their heads or spin attacking them. * Rolling Stones - These large stones appear throughout the level and can be found rolling along a special track. Crash is unable to cause any damage to these stones, so avoiding them is his best alternative. When avoiding the stones, Crash should wait until they are finished rolling along the path. Sometimes there will be a group of stones, in which Crash must time his speed when passing them. * 'Falling Platforms '- Some of the platforms in the level fall when Crash jumps on them. Before they fall they shake, warning players to jump off quickly. They also appear cracked. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Disk rocks are full of timing. Watch the movement of the rocks carefully, and go as you can. Don't get squashed! *If you collect three Tawna Plates, you can enter a world created by Tawna's heart. If you reach Tawna's location skillfully, you can save. But if you fall, you fail. Gallery Jungle Rollers Early Proto - 1.png Jungle Rollers Early Proto - 2.png SCUS 949.00 28082013 175911 0439.png SCUS 949.00 28082013 175857 0705.png SCUS 949.00 28082013 175851 0899.png SCUS_949.00_28082013_180005_0355.png SCUS_949.00_28082013_180040_0350.png SCUS_949.00_28082013_180040_0790.png jungle rollers.png jungle 2.png jungle 3.png jungle 4.png Jungle Rollers Remastered.png|Remastered level. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Jungle.jpg|Remastered level. Jungle Rollers|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen. Trivia *It is possible to get the 3 crates in the green gem path without the green gem, although this requires knowledge of where the crates are. *It is the first level in the game and the entire series to feature the TNT crate. *This is the first completely jungle level in the series (N. Sanity Beach was only half-jungle). *In the prototype, there is no green gem. In that area of the level, there is just a red roof inside and it looks like a mineshaft. *In the prototype, the first TNT crate is not present right at the start, and the TNT - Crash Crate - TNT puzzle is right after the second Aku Aku crate instead of after the second Tawna Token. *The boxart for the PAL and NTSC-U regions of the game feature a picture of the prototype version of this level. es:Jungle Rollers fr:Jungle Rollers it:Jungle Rollers pl:Jungle Rollers pt-br:Jungle Rollers ru:Jungle Rollers Category:Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths